This invention relates to a connector which connects objects, such as circuit boards, with each other.
JP 2009-217943 discloses a connector assembly including connectors of the aforementioned type. As shown in FIG. 31, the connector assembly of JP 2009-217943 includes a connector fixed to a circuit board and a mating connector fixed to a mating circuit board. The connector includes a housing and a plurality of terminals held by the housing. The mating connector includes a mating housing and a plurality of mating terminals held by the mating housing. When the connector is mated with the mating connector, the mating terminals are partially inserted into the connector while contact points are connected to mating contact points, respectively.